Defender of Mankind
by Alphabow and Co
Summary: A Pokemon Fic with action, adventure, and... romance? Follow Alexander and his friend Katsuro on their quest for adventure!


**Special Thanks-My friend brock being the inspiration for steel, My Parents for letting me watch a lot of pokemon,the makers of Skype for making communication loads easier, My internet friends Dreamer, Lena,and Celebi for support. Thanks to Katsuro for editing.**

**Very special thanks to Kagami for doing a fantastic job editing! **

Hello there my name's Alexander and today I'm going to be sharing with you the stories of my travels to become a pokemon trainer. I didn't want to travel for fame or glory or even riches. No, I wanted to travel for adventure. Here is where the story begins.

Katsuro: *Bursts in the door to Alexanders house*WAIT DON'T POST ANYTHING!

Alexander: Why?

Kagami:*appears behind Katsuro* Cause I have the edited version in my hand!

Alexander:Oh Thanks Kagami! I Didn't want to submit this with *gasp* errors.

Katsuro:What the hell am I chopped liver?

Alexander:Not if you read the disclaimer.

Katsuro: Alexander aka Alphabow doesn't own pokemon,any other anime, or quite frankly anything other than his red headband.

Alexander:Back to the story!

**Chapter 1:Alexander, Katsuro, and the **

**The Mysterious Girl!**

We start our adventure in a young teen's room the walls are rose red in color and the ceiling is a midnight black. There is a hardwood floor and the room is neat and organised, there are surprisingly no clothes anywhere and the room is so neat that someone would suspect that the young teen still asleep will be leaving for a long period of time. The only furniture in the room is an entertainment stand, a dresser, and the teen's bed. A sudden alarm is going off and in his excitement the teen falls of the bed in a tangle of sheets and body parts. The boy quickly untangles himself and throws the alarm clock next to his bed into the wall where it explodes into a series of wires, gears, and the hull of metal. The teen grabs the clothes laying on top of his dresser and jumps into the shower for a quick rinse. He comes back fifteen minutes later, his blonde, usually gravity defying hair dripping wet and falling into his emerald green eyes. His slightly muscular torso is covered by a black loose fitting t-shirt. His legs are coated in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans that cover the tops of his blash combat boots. To keep his pants from falling down he is wearing a black belt with a golden buckle.

A voice breaks through the silence of the mid-sized house "Alexander! Breakfast is ready!"

The teen runs out the door and down stairs by calling out "Ok mom I'm coming". Alexander was at the table and serving himself within the minute that his mom said breakfast.

"Now Alexander don't stuff yourself you have a very big day today"

"I know mom but, this is the last time I'm going to have your cooking in a while"

"Alexander don't make me cry" Alexander's mom then walked over to Alexander and put him into the patented Parent Death Hug. Meanwhile Alexander, who is choking on a piece of bacon goes unnoticed by his mother. Twenty minutes and 5 Death Hugs later Alexander grabs his red jacket with short sleeves, his black fingerless gloves and his one-strapped shoulder bag and put them on to their respected areas. He wrote a note to his mom telling her he would see her again eventually and that he loved her and placed it on her unconscious body. He laughed as he thought of her passing out due to dehydration from crying too much. He thought about it and placed a glass of water on the table next to the couch she was lying on. He gave one last look into the house he grew up in and he was off. On the short walk to the the large building on the hill Alexander tripped over something blue and scaley.

"Watch where you're going Alexander" a deep voice chuckled.

"Damnit Katsuro why did you have to go and do that?"Alexander replied.

"I thought it would be funny and it was". Katsuro held out his hand and as Alexander grabbed onto it for Katsuro to pull him up, Dratini snaked up their arms onto Katsuro's shoulder. As Alexander got up he noticed Katsuro's new look, he had black sneakers that went well with his black jeans, which were held up by a black belt with a black chrome buckle. He wore a plain, sapphire blue, short sleeved shirt and a black jacket to cover it, and matching the T-Shirt was a hat turned backwards and a few locks of his black hair hung into his face from the opening. He also wore black thin fingerless gloves and a black hooded jacket which he usually kept un buttoned. His face wore his usual smirk but this time his eyes showed excitement. As he made sure Alexander was stable and wouldn't fall Katsuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red cloth and handed to his friend.

"Oh Thanks" He replied "I thought I lost this"

"No you left it at my apartment." Said Katsuro in an unimpressed voice. Alexander took the cloth and put it up to his forehead before reaching behind his head and tying it. when he had finished he put his hands at his sides causing the ends of the fabric to hang at precisely 3 inches from the knot.

"Shall we get going? I wanna get my own pokémon sometime today today so we can set out towards the forest" suggested Alexander.

"Race you" Katsuro yelled as he ran off ahead of Alexander.

"No Fair" Replied Alexander as he ran after him. Despite having longer legs due to being 2 years older Katsuro didn't win their race, they got there at the same time. Upon arriving at the laboratory the two looked around for the professor who agreed to meet them at the entrance. They waited for about a minute before knocking on the door to find it open. They slowly ventured inside. The first thing they noticed was the lack of organisation there were papers all over the floor and the lights were hanging down crookedly and there was a girl leaning over an old man.

"Is he okay?" Alexander asked the girl.

"No team Cosmos came in here, took most of the rare pokemon and hurt Professor Oak" the girl replied coldly.

"Where did they go" Katsuro asked.

"They took off towards the forest" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry me and Dratini can handle it" Katsuro replied before turning to run out the door.

Alexander grabbed him and and spoke "wait you said most are there are there any pokémon left?"

The girl replied "yes only my pokémon and a cyndaquil, I hid the cyndaquil and they hurt my poor charmander".

"Can i borrow than Cyndaquil?" Alexander asked "I will do anything in my power to get those pokemon back"

"But Cyndaquil is too timid thats why they left him" The girl stated.

"We don't have too much of a choice now" Alexander replied.

The girl reluctantly agreed and handed over the pokeball "What is your name?" She asked before he got to the door.

"Me? Oh I'm Alexander!"the last thing he said after himself and Katsuro ran out the door was "be back soon, I promise!" The girl blushed slightly at the thought of a kid needing to save her but let the thought go, because she was only sixteen herself.

Alexander and Katsuro ran as fast as they could towards the forest as fast as they could. It wasn't too long after that they heard the echo of voices in the distance and they slowed down and hid behind the trees near the trees where they saw all of the stolen pokemon in a cage surrounded by what they thought to be the pokemon golbat. They also noticed a girl with blue hair in the opposite side of the clearing but decided to ignore it. They gave each other a nod and rushed into the clearing armed with their pokéballs. The team Cosmos members scowled at them and armed themselves with their own poké were about five members altogether four of them appeared to be grunts and the last one appeared to be a leader. They all wore black boots, belts and gloves over a light blue jumpsuit. the leader had an orange band over his upper arm and didn't wear a blue and black hat like the the others. He had long white hair that was put messily into a rubber band behind his head with his bangs in front of his eyes, which were scowling.

"What are you? Stupid?" the boss said in a wispy voice.

"Nope we're here to get the stolen pokemon back" Replied a confident Alexander. Unknown to all the girl behind the tree gasped. Is he serious? They can't take team Cosmos alone! The girl thought. She bit her lip in contemplation. She stared down at her pokeball and silently decided to see how the fight would play out before joining. She inwardly thought by the tone of the blond boy's voice that everything would be okay, he just seemed so…so confident.

"As fun as battling you would be, if you wanna fight beat my lackeys first! Then and only then will I face you." the boss said.

"Alright lets do this" Yelled Katsuro,as if to signify that he was still there and he was annoyed that they forgot about him.

"Cyndaquil let's battle!" Shouted Alexander as he threw his pokeball towards the center of the clearing between himself and two of the grunts.

"Dratini, lets get this over with!" Yelled Katsuro. For a second Cyndaquil turned to stare at Alexander and their eyes met with a brief exchange of confidence. Cyndaquil nodded and turned and his back exploded into a red flame of determination. The girl seemed to notice their exchange too and watched with even more focus.

Upon his trainers request Cyndaquil unleashed an ember on the opposing team of golbat and knocked out half of them. Katsuro's Dratini took out the other two with a twister. Then the boss laughed.

"You guys are stronger than I thought, but no matter you will soon perish or my name isn't Steel!" The boss shouted as he pulled two pokéballs off of his belt and dropped them two the ground. The pokéballs exploded to form a Raticate and a Magnemite. The Raticate was faster than the eye could detect and performed a fury swipes on Cyndaquil until fainted and then continued after.

"Stop! Cyndaquil has already fainted!" Cried Alexander.

"It's over when I say it is and not a second before" scowled Steel. Alexander lunged at Cyndaquil and threw it behind him, taking the onslaught of the fury swipes. Meanwhile both Katsuro and Dratini were writhing on the floor in pain from Magnemite's thunderbolt. While Steel was laughing he failed to notice a flash of light behind him.

"STOP!" screamed a high voice with a british accent. "THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH!" At the end of her words both pokémon fainted in an explosion. The explosion subsided to reveal a shaymin in it's sky form standing on top of Raticate.

"Shaymin energy ball!" The girl didn't hesitate to comply and shot the energy ball at Magnemite. With that one shot it was taken girl looked over to steel and said with no mercy in her voice "leave now, or die." Steel called back both of his unconscious pokémon and bolted away through the forest as fast as he could a look of fear clearly visible on his face. As soon as he was out of earshot she ran over to Alexander, who was barely holding on to consciousness.

When she was by his side he looked at her with a shocked expression but the only thing he asked her "was what is your name?" "Kagami, at least thats what everyone calls me" She said proudly. He smiled before his vision went black.

He woke up in an all white room with bright luminescent lights shining on his face his vision was blurry but he could still make out the faint shapes of medical machines and equipment. He noticed that he was not alone and there was another person sitting in the chair next to his bed.

To try and figure out who it was he decided to tell a joke.

"Anyone get the plate number of that truck that hit me?" He asked with as much of a smile as he could muster, which was a decent sized grin.

The voice of whom he presumed to be a girl about his age replied with "What the hell, you could have died, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed to save those pokémon" when the realization hit him he sat up immediately and asked her in an impatient tone "are the pokémon ok?"

"Yes they were returned to Professor, and we are at his lab now too."

"So I take it you are that girl from before? Kagami,was it?"

"Yes and you should thank your friend for carrying you here from what i saw he took quite a thunderbolt, same with his dratini." Replied Kagami.

"I'll be sure to thank him when I'm done with my conversation with an angel" Alexander stated. This caused Kagami to blush.

"..." was all she could muster.

" So, Kagami, that's a cute name by the way, why were you in the forest?"

"Well I was looking for adventure, and by the looks of it you are the definition of adventure." Kagami replied, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I'll take that as a you still looking for an adventure because my friend and I are going to travel the world"He started to blush and slowly asked her "would you like to come with us?"

She looked shocked that he would ask such a question and she didn't even know his name yet. "I'm shocked, we just met and I don't even know your name, I don't want to impose".

"Nonsense my name's Alexander, and you saved me that's good enough reason for me, plus I don't think I could go if I couldn't see you everyday"he responded while blushing at the last part.

"If it's ok with Katsuro, I guess I don't have a choice, besides it sounds a heck of alot better than living alone in my cabin"she agreed.

"YES!" He jumped up and hugged her tightly before he realized he was only wearing a hospital gown. He blushed and then asked "where are my clothes?"

She fell backwards onto the floor Anime-Style, before telling him to turn around look on the dresser behind him. He was about to untie the hospital gown before he remembered Kagami was still in the room. He smiled sheepishly at her and she got the message, she blushed deeply before leaving to stand in the large room where Professor Oak and two others were occupying. Professor Oak was giving all of the returned pokemon a checkup, and the other two which she recently found out were named Katsuro and Hinata were sitting on a couch watching their charmander and dratini play. She sat on a chair outside the room and waited for Alexander to finish dressing, her blush slightly diminishing.

"Let's get going guys" Alexander yelled as he opened the door, causing Kagami to fall out of her chair in surprise.

"You guys? I didn't tell you Hinata was going with us yet" Stated Katsuro.

"Hinata is coming with us too? Thats great the more the merrier!" Said Alexander.

"What did you mean by you guys? Questioned Katsuro.

"Oh that? I convinced Kagami to come with us"

"Awe, did little Alexander got a girlfriend?" Katsuro teased.

"She's not my girlfriend"Although I kind of wish she was Alexander blushed at the mere thought of saying the extended thought out loud. "I don't need to take this" he said as he stomped towards the door.

"Forgetting something?" The professor , who stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone laughed with the obvious exception of Alexander who blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"So have you given any thought to which pokemon you would like to chose?" asked the professor. Alexander looked over all of the pokemon the professor had, there was a Squirtle,a Chikorita, and a pikachu…(get it?). He looked and looked but his eyes stopped on the pokemon he wanted to be his partner.

"I guess my decision was already decided by fate."He said as he picked the small creature up. "Cyndaquil, I choose you." Cyndaquil beamed with joy and snuggled next to Alexander's face.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" Squealed Kagami. causing Alexander to blush yet again.

They stayed about an hour longer before bidding Professor Oak farewell.

As soon as they got to the forest Alexander asked Kagami if she needed to stop by her house to get her things, she managed to tell them team Cosmos burned down her cabin before she broke out crying. Hating the fact that she was crying Alexander grabbed her and pulled her into a friendly embrace before whispering that everything would be ok, and that she could share his supplies until they got to the next city to buy some for her. That calmed her down until they decided to set up camp.

"What do you mean you forgot a tent you dumbass?!" Kagami screamed.

"I mean i forgot one, anyways we can just sleep under the stars."Alexander replied calmly.

"But, I'm scared" she whispered so the others didn't hear.

"It's fine I'll be right here, and our pokemon will sense if any danger arises" he stated which seemed to calm her down. "The only problem is that i only have one sleeping bag"He shared awkwardly.

"It's fine I don't bite" she replied with a smile, Inwardly a part of her was freaking out and the other part was geeking out about the cute blonde sitting on a log across from her. He had just noticed what she was wearing, Her attire was similar to his. She wore black sneakers, with slightly loose fitting jeans that were held up by a black belt, but hers had a white buckle. she wore a white t-shirt that clung to her curves and her b-...Alexander blushed and continued to observe her so she wouldn't find him staring at her chest. Her jacket was much like his except it was a light pink instead of red. She didn't have gloves nor did she have a headband, but she did have a necklace with a pendant of a flower around her neck and she had what he deduced to be a gracidea flower in her blue neck length hair. Her amber eyes met his emerald ones and they both turned away quickly both sets of cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

As it got dark he laid out the thankfully wide sleeping bag and looked into his pack he thankfully packed two pairs of pajama pants, he grabbed one and offered to Kagami and she gratefully accepted. They took turns changing in Katsuro's tent, which he reluctantly agreed to, and then they slowly stepped toward Alexander's sleeping bag. Kagami was wearing plush white pants with pokeballs polka dotted all over, Alexander's were similar but his were black and slightly got into the plain black sleeping bag and scooted as far as possible away from the middle and she slid into it. His rough skin met her silky skin when their arms brushed against each noticed she was uncomfortable and slid his right arm under her head she blushed and almost instantly fell asleep. He followed suit but only after he thought about how she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. This was going to be the start of an awkward relationship he said as he looked over to his new partner, Cyndaquil sleeping contentedly and smiled before falling into the best sleep of his life.(No its not "that kind" of Fic).

Next chapter won't have as much awkward romance unless it is demanded.

Random facts:


End file.
